


valentine's na valentine's e

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: Isang bagay ang ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw na ayaw niya ng surprise pero kung ang surprise ba naman ay manggaling kay Chanyeol ang pinakamamahal niyang boyfriend, aayaw pa ba siya?





	valentine's na valentine's e

Valentine's na valentine's magka-away si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Napuno na rin kasi si Kyungsoo. Halos isang linggo niya nang tinatanong si Chanyeol kung saan sila ngayong valentines pero mukhang walang plano ang lalaki dahil puro _ikaw bahala, kahit saan,_ at _kailangan pa ba 'yun_ ang mga sagot nito. Kagabi, hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na mainis kaya hindi niya na ni-reply-an si Chanyeol. Umaasa si Kyungsoo na kahit papaano ay susuyuin siya nito pero hanggang ngayong umaga ay wala siyang na-receive na kahit ano mula sa boyfriend niya.

Ngayon ay papasok na siya sa school. May tampo man kay Chanyeol ay dinala niya pa rin ang surprise para sa boyfriend niya. Pagpasok niya sa room ay agad niyang napansin ang dalawang blue rose na nakapatong sa desk ni Baekhyun at Jongdae (nakaupo siya sa pagitan ng dalawa: Byun, Doh, Kim). Alam na alam niyang galing kay Chanyeol iyon pero bakit walang nakalagay sa desk niya? **"Ahh baka pakulo na naman ni Yeol"** ang sabi niya sa sarili niya. Lumapit siya sa upuan niya at tiningnan ang mga rosas. May pangalan. At hindi sa kanya ang pangalang nakasulat doon. Kundi pangalan ng mga bestfriends niya.

 

_Baekku,_

_Happy Hearts Day!_

_Love, Yeollie_

 

_Dae,_

_Happy Hearts Day!_

_Love, Channie_

 

Oh wow! Anong pakulo 'to Park Chanyeol. Maya-maya ay dumating na rin si Baekhyun.

 **"Wow umagang-umaga may pakulo agad si Yeollie. Iba talaga ang ganda mo Soo 'no?"** Ang bungad nito nang makita ang blue roses.  
**"Hindi akin 'to."**  
**"Ha? Eh kanino?"**  
**"Sa'yo."** Pag-abot ni Kyungsoo ng blue rose kay Baekhyun.  
**"Eh yung isa?"**  
**"Dae"**

Halata ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Baekhyun pero hindi na rin siya nagsalita dahil alam niyang may namumuo nang pagtatampo sa bestfriend niya. Bakit nga naman kasi may pa-blue roses si Chanyeol sa kanya at kay Jongdae pero wala kay Kyungsoo.

Break-time nila nang pumunta si Chanyeol sa room nila Kyungsoo. Tinawag nito si Baekhyun at Jongdae. Gusto mang sundan ni Kyungsoo ang tatlo ay pinili niya na ring hindi dahil malaki na ang tampo niya kay Chanyeol. Ilang minuto bago matapos ang break nila ay dumating ang dalawa may bitbit na maliliit na stuffed toys.

 **"Naks. Kanino galing? At talagang pareho pa kayo ha. Galing ba sa kambal?"**  
**"Ha? Hindi a. Galing kay-"** Naputol sa pagsasalita si Jongdae dahil siniko siya ni Baekhyun.  
**"Oo galing sa kambal. Cute nila 'no?"**  
**"No Soo. Galing 'to kay Yeol."**  
**"Ohh. Okay."** Ang tanging nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

Buong araw ay hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol. Sobrang sakit at pilit na pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo na wag umiyak. Sa wakas ay natapos din ang klase. Nagpaalam na si Jongdae at Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo dahil sinusundo na sila ng kambal (Minseok at Junmyeon).

 **"Wait. Samahan niyo muna ako kay Yeol. Bibigay ko lang regalo ko."**  
**"Okay."**

Pagpunta ni Kyungsoo sa room ni Chanyeol ay abala ito sa pakikipag-jamming sa mga kaklase niya. Abot tenga ang mga ngiti nito at tila wala silang tampuhan ni Kyungsoo kung makatawa. Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at iniabot ang regalo.

 **"Happy Valentine's Yeol!"**  
**"Oh Soo. Happy Valentine's din."**  
**"Gift ko sa'yo o."**  
**"Ah sige iwan mo na lang dyan. Salamat Soo."**  
**"Yeol?"**  
**"Oh bakit?"**  
**"Ah wala."** Sabay pag-walk-out ni Kyungsoo.

Wow. As in wow. Mula sa pagpapakita ng walang interes sa date nila, sa pagbibigay ng blue rose at stuffed toys kay Baekhyun at Jongdae, sa hindi pagpansin sa kanya buong araw, hanggang sa hindi man lang pagbibigay ng atensyon sa kanya nang iabot niya ang regalo, isa lang ang masasabi ni Kyungsoo. Isang malaking WOW. Ang galing naman talaga ng boyfriend niya.

 **"Soo!"** Paghabol ni Baekhyun at Jongdae.  
**"Uwi ka na? Samahan ka na namin."**  
**"Wag na huy. Sige na punta na kayo sa dates niyo haha"**  
**"Pero-"**  
**"Wala nang pero-pero. Okay lang ako."** Pagpipigil niya sa luha niya. **"Sige alis na kayo baka magalit pa sakin yung kambal."**  
**"Mag-text ka pagkauwi mo ha? Sorry Soo."** Sabi ni Jongdae.  
**"Hmm. Bye!"**

Imbis na dumiretso sa bahay ay pumunta muna si Kyungsoo sa sports center. Kailangan niyang umiyak. Kailangan niyang ilabas ang sakit. Umakyat siya sa bleachers at doon ibinuhos ang lahat. Nang medyo mahimasmasan siya ay napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na. Gabi na rin kasi at nagugutom na rin siya. (Paano ba naman kasi hindi man lang kumain maghapon).

Nasa gate pa lang siya ay rinig na rinig na ang ingay ng kapatid niyang si Sehun at bestfriend nitong si Jongin.

 **"May pagkain na?"**  
**"Oo nagluto na si mommy kanina pa bago umalis."**  
**"Ah sige bihis lang ako tapos sabay-sabay na tayong kumain ha?"**  
**"Ay kuya! Si Kuya Yeol-"**  
**"Wala Kuya Yeol mo. Busy."**

Dire-diretso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. Kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Sehun ay wala na siyang pakialam. Pagkapasok sa kwarto ay laking gulat ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang sandamakmak na pictures nila ni Chanyeol na nakasabit sa dingding. Pansin din niya agad ang penguin at giraffe na stuffed na nasa ibabaw ng kama niya. Kasama na rin ang bouquet of blue roses. Agad siyang lumabas at tinawag si Sehun.

 **"Sehun! Si Chanyeol-"** Hindi niya natapos ang sasabihin niya nang maramdaman niyang may yumakap sa kanya.  
**"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"** Rinig sa boses ni Kyungsoo ang pagpipigil ng iyak.  
**"I-ssurprise boyfriend ko."**  
**"May boyfriend ka pala."** Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na nakapulupot sa katawan niya. Umupo siya sa kama niya.  
**"Soo naman."** Sumunod siya kay Kyungsoo. Lumuhod ito sa harap niya at hinawakan ang mga kamay. **"Sorry na."** Naka-pout na sinabi ni Chanyeol.  
**"Sorry mo mukha mo."**  
**"Sorry na nga. Please? I love you I love you I love you."** Pangungulit nito habang hinahalikan **ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo.**  
**"I love you mo mukha mo."**  
**"Soooooooooooooooo sorry naaaaaaaaaaaa"** Pag-whine ni Chanyeol.  
**"Eh kasi naman."** Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na umiyak. **"Kasi naman hindi mo ako pinansin maghapon. Tapos yung pakulo mo pa kanina kela Baek tapos hindi mo man lang ako kinausap nang maayos nung binigay ko regalo ko tapos hindi mo man lang ako hinabol. Ang sakit kaya. Valentine's na valentine's e."** Sabi ni Kyungsoo in between ng paghikbi niya.  
Tumabi si Chanyeol sa boyfriend niya at niyakap ito. " **Sorry na po. Hmm?"**  
**"Ayoko."** Tuloy pa rin sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo.  
**"Sorry na po byy sorry na ha? Wag ka nang umiyak. Part kasi ng surprise yun e."**  
**"Sana sinabi mo man lang para hindi ako nagkaganito."**  
**"Kapag sinabi ko hindi na surprise yun."**  
**"Ah basta wag mo nang uulitin ha?"**  
**"Opo opo promise. So, okay na tayo? Hindi na po galit baby ko?"**  
**"Galit pa din ako sayo. Pinaiyak mo ako e."** Sabi ni Kyungsoo while crossing his arms at naka-pout.  
Alam na alam ni Chanyeol na nagpapalambing lang ang boyfriend niya kaya hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi.  
**"Galit ka pa din po?"**  
**"Oo."**  
Hinalikan niya ito sa noo.  
**"Galit pa din po?"**  
Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ito sa ilong.  
**"Galit pa din baby ko?"**  
Nagpipigil na ng ngiti si Kyungsoo nagwagi na naman si Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya ang mga labi nito.  
**"Oh ano galit ka pa din po ba?"**  
**"Hindi na."** Pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay kay Chanyeol. At hinalikan din ito. **"Hindi na po. Pasalamat ka bawing-bawi ka sa surprise mo."**  
Medyo matagal-tagal din silang nag-kiss hanggang sa pinutol ito ni Chanyeol.  
**"Oh bakit hindi ka pa nakahubad?"**  
Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa narinig at napatingin kay Chanyeol.  
**"Sabi mo kay Sehun magbibihis ka diba?"**  
**"Yeol."** Pagbabanta nito.  
**"Joke lang haha. Sige na bababa na ako magbihis ka na okay? Alam kong hindi ka pa kumakain kaya bilisan mo."**

Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at bumulong sa tenga nito.  
**"Bilisan mo na para makakain na tayo kasi mamaya ikaw naman kakainin ko."** Nanigas si Kyungsoo at tuwang-tuwa naman ang boyfriend niya. Bago lumabas ay may pahabol pa si **Chanyeol.**  
**"Bilisan mo na! Hindi daw uuwi sila tita."** Sabay kindat.

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang cringey neto but sana nagustuhan niyo hehe~ happy hearts day my fellow chansooists! hit me up on twitter @ohoksoo ♥


End file.
